


Evolution

by Merfilly



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

There had been a girl.

Her life was not such that was worth much, nor was it an easy one.

Away she ran, but oh she knew the danger in that.

Now there was a boy.

The new life was unknown, found among the stars away from the past.

It was meant to be a new life, safe and freely lived.

Only the danger was still there.

The girl threatened the boy's life, a twist of nature that could not be escaped.

But still the boy pressed through, choosing to survive.

Holy man, killer, and boy flew toward new dangers.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> I was tired of seeing gray;  
> Guess that’s why I ran away,  
> A twister in the body of a girl.  
> There’s no time for a backwards glance,  
> No chance you’ll get a second chance  
> When black clouds of the future start to curl.


End file.
